It's Time
by nucksfan2011
Summary: Teddy & Marco fic. This is my first ever fanfic, never thought I'd write one. The story covers the challenges at the beginning of their relationship  post season 3 . All reviews appreciated but I'm new at this so be kind! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"So, do I get a 'well done' kiss then,?"

These words, said teasingly by his gorgeous boyfriend Marco in his kitchen as they stepped inside, made Teddy smile. He took his time looking over Marco now as he stepped towards his lean form; he was still in his soccer strip, and sweat glistened at his temples.

"Well?" Marco challenged, cocking his eyebrow playfully upwards. So Teddy closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him, chastely at first, pulling back to look into Marco's eyes. They were puppy-dog brown, and they stirred something deep inside him. For a moment, Teddy was lost in them, remembering their first kiss, months earlier, up against the chain link fence of his backyard tennis court. It was just a kiss; it had led to nothing else immediately after, unlike Teddy's previous conquests. But at the same time, it was more than that, in it Teddy had felt the promise of something greater, something deeper, maybe not love – not at that stage- but something a lot like it.

While Teddy thought this, Marco had begun to kiss Teddy's chest, a great expanse of which was already teasingly exposed in the shirt that Teddy had purposefully left half-unbuttoned. Marco knew that this drove Teddy crazy, and Teddy knew that Marco knew. Not wanting him to win, or at least not quite yet, Teddy turned Marco's face up towards his own, and took his mouth roughly, attacking it with his lips. Teddy was always amazed at how easily they had found a rhythm in their kissing, even early on they had just the right give and take, which made the experience that much more pleasurable. Teddy felt this connection again as he bit Marco's lower lip playfully and his boyfriend, immediately understanding the signal, pushed on his chest so that they both stumbled towards his bedroom, a route they knew only too well now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi," Teddy whispered, looking up at his boyfriend's smiling face.

"Hi, sleeping beauty," Marco teased, chuckling at his boyfriend's bleariness, and tousling his bedhead hair, that – though he constantly mocked him for it – he actually found adorable. Teddy frowned, and looked over at the clock. 10 am?

Though he didn't remember, he must have fallen asleep after the intense lovemaking session, which had felt so good Teddy might have thought it a dream. Marco trotted around the room, wearing what Teddy thought might be his boxers though it had lately become hard to tell, collecting the clothes that they had strewn the night before. As Marco passed by the bed, Teddy reached out and grabbed for him, pulling him back onto his own chest.

"Come back to bed," Teddy willed, adopting what he hoped was an endearing expression. Marco momentarily weakened, returning the kiss that Teddy gave him but remembered himself and reluctantly pulled away from his gorgeous blonde boyfriend.

"I can't," He begrudgingly said "I picked up an extra shift today, and anyway your dad is coming home."

Marco's last words fell like a heavy weight onto Teddy's chest, and though he had toned muscles there, the weight was hard to bear.

"Shit," Teddy cursed out loud, remembering, "My dad, I totally forgot!"

"Don't worry," Marco soothed, he's not coming home 'till the afternoon, and I'll be long gone by then."

"His flight got changed," Teddy blurted, panicking now, "Didn't I tell you that? He's coming back -" Teddy double-checked the clock, willing it to be different, but knowing inside what it would read" – right about now."

As if the moment was in a film, or soap opera, just as Teddy finished speaking, the door clicked open, and his father's commanding boom was heard from downstairs.

"Teddy! You awake, son? I'm home!" A pause then, "Your old man is back" as if by referring to himself so affectionately, he could encourage Teddy to imbue him with the tenderness he always showed so well in various award-winning films, but lacked in real life. Teddy jerked into a sitting position, but his brain froze, unable to confront the severity of the situation at hand.

"Er…-" was all Teddy's mouth could manage. Luckily, Marco had already leapt into action.

"I'll sneak out the back," he said in a low voice, almost halfway out the door before Teddy had even looked up.

"You shouldn't have to leave. I've got to tell him about us at some point" Teddy began, but his words were half-hearted, and Marco sensed the promise was an empty one.

"No, it's okay," Marco conceded, attempting a smile, "You can tell him when you're ready. You'll know when it's time."

Teddy nodded as Marco turned and left, knowing he was lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend, but there was only so much longer he could ignore that wounded puppy look in the deep brown eyes he loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

"Great game," Teddy's father told his son, though he was looking into his phone.

"Of course, your serving game is nowhere near what it was…"

He had trailed off, still looking into the screen.

How could he expect it to be the same? Teddy thought, wounded at his father's attack, and at the reminder of the potentially career ending injury Teddy was just beginning to overcome.

Still, it had felt good to be on the court, and it was nice to spend time with his father at a place where he was forced to relinquish his precious cell phone.

"So, dinner tonight, Ted?" his father asked, using the nickname from Teddy's youth that he despised, "Can you make reservations at that Italian place off Melrose?"

"Would that be a table for three, then? Me, you and the phone?" Teddy muttered venomously. His father winced but said nothing, instead reaching for the tennis bag and taking out a ball, bouncing it rapidly up and down. It took a few moments for Teddy to realise that the ball being released from his father's hand and then caught before being released again, was the one he always kept in his racquet bag but never used, the ball that Marco had written his phone number on the first time the pair had met. The ball that had been hit from Teddy's racquet – hard – and had struck Marco on the head, bringing the two together, by power of fate or chance, Teddy didn't know. But if Ian hadn't betrayed Teddy, and broken his heart a little, he wouldn't have been up on that roof, smashing tennis balls, and ergo he wouldn't have met Marco. So, maybe everything happens for a reason. But in his panic, Teddy couldn't help but think the reason - or the force - behind his father picking that particular tennis ball to play with was very cruel indeed. It was only a matter of time, seconds perhaps, before his father would notice the text, scrawled in thick, black marker on the side. And then, there it was, the look of confusion, then curiosity, and then inevitably the … smile? Now that, Teddy was not expecting. But the reason behind his father's mischievous – almost pleased - grin soon became clear.

"Ah… Teddy, do you know a Marcia?"

And there was his escape, the moment where he could turn around and go back down the path of deceit, back into the thick woods from which he had only recently emerged. And the path was so temptingly smooth, and flat, and easy. But if Teddy wanted easy, he wouldn't be back on the tennis court, fighting his way back - step by painful step - to fitness. And if he wanted easy, he wouldn't be dating Marco, whose work and soccer match schedule alone made their relationship challenging. And he certainly wouldn't have come out to his friends, when their acceptance of his sexuality meant the world to him. It was time. So Teddy swallowed – hard – and said, as coolly as he could manage, "No, it, uh, it says Marco."

"A dude?" his father guffawed, "Why do you have a guy's number on your tennis ball? Is he one of your friends?"

"Actually, he's my boyfriend" Teddy was surprised he could keep his voice from shaking.

"Your…" Teddy could see understanding creep slowly onto his father's face, "Wait, you're gay?" This question was boomed across the table, and people around them glanced around. Unusually for a Hollywood film star, tact had never been one of his father's strong suits. But, for a father who had previously thought his 'ladies man' son to be straight, well the question was fair enough.

Teddy, who was feeling his earlier courage seeping away somewhat under the stares of the surrounding public, merely nodded.

Teddy's father dropped his voice, and began to stare at the tabletop, "How long have you been gay?"

Teddy couldn't really begrudge his father asking this question, but he was tired of answering it.

"Uh… I guess I've always been gay dad; I first started having these… feelings at Exeter, for my roommate. Actually, that's why I left."

"I thought you-" his father began.

"No." Teddy cut his father off, unwilling to discuss the Exeter/Tripp situation in any further detail.

Teddy studied his father for a reaction, was he angry? Or just confused? His news must have thrown his father for a loop and Teddy could only wait patiently for him to get used to it, but how long would that take? Teddy was so absorbed in this dark anxiety spiral that he failed to see the change in his father's expression, from bewilderment to something like resolve.

"Teddy, maybe you should make the reservation tonight a table for three. I'd… like to meet your… Marco."

He said the last word carefully, unsure whether he was quite ready to use the 'boyfriend' label, but Teddy was so floored by his father's words, he didn't even notice.

"You want to meet my boyfriend?" Teddy stuttered, then added "Tonight?"

His father nodded, and forced a smile. And Teddy couldn't help but grin madly back.

"Sure, uh... I'll see if he's free."


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy kept glancing from one side of the table to the other in disbelief, from his father to his boyfriend; he could not shake the feelings of doubt that this dinner, this restaurant, this experience was not real. Marco and his father were actually talking to each other and even – and this almost took Teddy's breath away - smiling at each other. He looked at Marco again, he was talking about his last soccer game, and Teddy glowed with pride. There was no way of telling that his boyfriend – whose mother was a housekeeper, whose father was on benefits, who was on a partial athletic scholarship at a private school, who lived in East L.A. and whose button-down shirt, Teddy strongly suspected, was actually from Target – did not completely belong here. As he stared at Marco, Teddy's thoughts couldn't help but drift onto the saltier kind, specifically last night's bedroom activities, which had been better than ever. Who knew he even liked being bitten on the –

"Don't you think, Teddy?"

Teddy's x-rated reverie was interrupted abruptly by Marco's question. He soon realised that both his boyfriend and his father were staring at him expectantly. Teddy blushed to the edges of his ears, which stuck out slightly from his head, and without thinking, reached over to squeeze Marco's hand, "What were we talking about?"

Marco grinned, and rolled his eyes but the discomfort of Teddy's father was obvious, and expressed immediately and vocally.

"Teddy!" His father's voice came in sharp, piercing tones, and Teddy's skin ignited in the familiar pang at anxiety he always felt when he disappointed his father.

"I'm sorry, dad, I – well, I just thought that-" Teddy stammered, though he wished he could behave differently. He wished he could reprimand his father for being judgmental of mild displays of affection between Marco and himself, stick up for his identity. But, as much as he hated to admit it, his father's approval meant more to him.

Marco was blushing now, and so was Teddy's father, the latter was clearly disappointed at his own reaction.

"I apologise, I'm just not used to… " Teddy's father trailed off there, wondering what he could say to restore the good-natured atmosphere.

"It's okay, we understand" the voice was Marco's and Teddy was glad for it, he was desperate for this evening to go well, and was afraid all had been lost before it had properly began.

"I'm sorry," Teddy's father stammered, coughing heavily, "Let's just order."

Teddy smiled gratefully at Marco for rescuing the mood of the meal, though if he had been looking at his father, he would have noticed that the handsome Hollywood actor was glancing out of the restaurant window, checking for paparazzi.


	5. Chapter 5

The meal continued pleasantly enough, and without incident, though Teddy and Marco were on guard not to go anywhere near each other, and Teddy's father was still twitchy from the earlier quasi- conflict. Teddy's father paid the bill, tipping extravagantly and theatrically, and the group left the restaurant, passing into the horde of photographers crowded outside.

"I'll meet you at the car," Teddy's father said in a low voice, before marching confidently into the swarm, Hollywood smile at the ready. The boys smirked and ducked away, and around the back of the building to the parking lot. Once Teddy was sure they were out of earshot – though almost nothing could be heard above the shouts of the paparazzi – he turned to his boyfriend.

"Thanks for doing this – tonight I mean," Teddy murmured, aware that he had just put Marco through the ringer with his father.

"It's okay," Marco said, though his tone was hesitant, "I had a great time."

"Really?" Teddy queried.

"Er, no, it was awkward as hell."

Teddy laughed, and turned to face Marco, they were behind the building now. Suddenly, Teddy pushed Marco against the back of the building and kissed him fully, more roughly than he had meant to.

"What was that for?" Marco asked, breathless.

"Ever since we picked you up, I've been wanting to do that," Teddy responded, his voice full of urgent passion, "I can't stand being around you and not being able to –"

Marco evidently felt the same way because before Teddy had finished his sentence, Marco was pulling Teddy towards him, consuming Teddy in an aggressive kiss. The kiss – though fuelled with the fever of young lust and new love – was not a long one. But it was long enough. A camera flashed in their eyes.

"Hey," Teddy called, but only the night heard, he knew it was too late. Teddy had a watch on his wrist, and though he could not see the face, he could see Marco's, and it was telling him what he already knew: this was very bad timing indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you Teddy Montogomery's boyfriend?" Marco did not even bother to turn to see who had asked him the question, for he knew it was bound to be a girl of around fourteen to sixteen years of age, egged on by her giggling friends a few yards away – just like the other five hundred or so times he had been asked that question in the last few weeks. Marco merely nodded, and trudged onwards to the soccer field. This was just what he needed; yet another reminder that his boyfriend was the son of a super-famous movie star, as if the photo of him and Teddy making out in a parking lot splashed across several gossip magazines hadn't been enough. He was supposed to be focusing on the task ahead – that of impressing the college scout who was coming to the soccer game today – and he was being distracted by those stupid girls and their gossip. The school year was over and Marco had technically graduated but along with the best players from his area, he had been training as part of a programme to provide athletic college scholarships and today was the final day. This was his big chance, and his last one. If he didn't impress the scout today, he would not receive the financial aid, and without that money, there was no way he could go to C.U. next year with Teddy. It was time to step up. In short, his romantic and academic future was completely dependent on how he performed in the next few hours. No pressure.

Marco tried to take long breaths to steady himself as he stepped onto the field and began to warm up but he could not seem to calm his racing heart. He wished Teddy could be there to soothe him but they had both agreed that – given the recent press attention given over to their relationship – it was best for Teddy not to come. Marco looked to the bleachers where the coaches from the programme sat talking with serious looking men with notebooks open. Marco gulped. He was about to turn away from the stands when at the corner of his vision, he saw a tall figure in a cap pulled low over his face edge along the bleachers and sit a few rows above the scouts. The cap was obscuring the figure's face but Marco could recognise the features from a mile off. Those defined muscles, long lean limbs and tanned skin belonged to his boyfriend Teddy Montgomery. Plus, Teddy was wearing Marco's sweater (which was enormous on Marco, but fitted Teddy with an undeniably sexy tightness). Marco broke out in a huge grin but decided not to draw attention to his boyfriend's incognito appearance at the game, and instead took out a soccer ball and began to perform kick-ups on the spot, feeling lighter every time the ball zoomed into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just a few more minutes left guys, let's hustle!" Marco shouted, jogging back to the centre spot after scoring his second goal of the game. Teddy was glowing with pride, and he could see the scouts were impressed too. They were nodding, and nudging each other, making notes in their pads. Okay, Teddy wasn't a soccer expert, he might not have even watched an entire game before he'd started dating Marco, but there was no way those scouts were writing anything other than Marco Salazar is a superstar. And they had no idea in how many ways. Before Teddy had time to idle on this thought the whistle blew long and loud, signalling the end of the game. Teddy lingered in the stands just long enough to see the coach call Marco over to talk to the scouts before slipping away and back to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you so much," Marco gushed, shaking hands with one of the scouts, "I'll definitely give you a call."

"We hope you do," the shortest man in blue affirmed, and the others nodded solemnly in agreement.

"In fact, I'll put your number in my phone right now."

"Great," the man in blue, obviously the group's selected spokesperson, replied but the atmosphere had become awkward. Marco sensed this, wondering why he was making the scouts stand there as he theatrically entered the number from the card into his phone. The feeling of unease was only exacerbated when his phone beeped loudly in his hand, just as he was shaking hands with the scout for the final time.

"Sorry," Marco mumbled, blushing furiously.

"No, it's fine, read it. We still have a few things to go over with your coach," the blue man said before the whole group walked away.

The text was from Teddy and Marco couldn't help but smile through his embarrassment.

"Well done," the text read, "So proud of you. Meet you at my car. I'm in the back parking lot. T x"

Marco's smile turned into a huge grin, and Marco's passing teammate nudged him teasingly.

"Ooh, is that your boyfriend?"

"Why do you say that?" Marco snipped, but he wasn't really annoyed. He had been completely open about his sexuality since he was fourteen and apart from a few ignorant comments at school, no had given him any real grief about it.

"Well," his teammate joked as he walked away from Marco, "There are only two reasons why a guy smiles like that: food and sex, and I'm guessing it wasn't a cheeseburger that just texted you."

"Listen," Marco called mischeviously to his friend's back, "Don't rag on me 'cause I've got a boyfriend, and you're not getting any-"

"Ahem."

Marco spun wildly to see the scout in blue standing behind him, how much had he heard? As the man shuffled awkwardly, Marco's thoughts raced. As open as he had been in his life about being gay, Marco hadn't exactly been planning to shout it out loud right next to the college scout. C.U. had never had an openly gay athlete play on their first string teams – he had checked – and though they couldn't technically discriminate on grounds of sexual orientation –he'd checked that too – they could invent an excuse to keep him out of the scholarship programme. And that meant game over for Marco as far as college was concerned. Sadly, that kind of thing happened all the time.

The silence had gone on too long, and Marco had to say something.

"Uh…" Marco stammered. Not a good start.

"Sorry if you overheard that… the thing is…" Marco trailed off. This was not much better. Finally the man in blue spoke, "Ah… I was just going to give you my home number as well."

He handed a stunned Marco a slip of paper and shambled off. A few seconds later, whilst Marco continued to stare after him numbly, he turned back. Taking off his cap and looking into Marco's eyes as he spoke, he said carefully, "If I'm not there when you call, my partner… Patrick will take a message."

And with that comment, the man in blue smiled briefly and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Marco practically skipped to the parking lot, eager to tell Teddy his amazing news. Perhaps if he said it out loud, he could start to believe it himself. Not only was the athlete scholarship a virtually done deal but he had already smoothed over the sexuality issue, in fact – to his relief – there hadn't even been one. But, when Marco arrived at the back parking lot, a fair distance from the soccer field, Teddy's blue convertible was nowhere to be found. Marco sighed, looking round about him, before throwing off his large sports bag and grumpily sitting down on it. After a minute or two, as Marco's good mood rapidly dissipated, his phone began ringing in his bag. This had better be Teddy with a damn good explanation, Marco thought to himself.

"Hello," Marco answered shortly, without even looking at the Caller-ID.

"Marco? Hi… it's Paul. I hope it's okay me calling, I heard you had your soccer trial today, just wanted to see how it went."

Marco's stomach did a back flip, then a forward somersault, producing that intoxicating mix of nausea and excitement that only the voice of a first love can.

Marco realised then that instead of talking, he had been issuing a series of unintelligible vowels.

"Marco? You there?"

"Er… yeah. I'm here." A pause. Marco's brain was still frozen.

"So… the soccer trial?"

"Yeah, the scouts liked me. I'm as good as in," Marco intoned flatly still unable to engage his brain and stop himself sounding like a complete idiot.

"That's fantastic Marco! Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, I am. It's just – no, I am." Marco was finally able to get his brain into gear, listen to what Paul was saying and respond like a semi-normal human being.

"I'm so proud of you Marco," Paul gushed.

"Thanks."

"Listen, me and Dylan are going to Pier One for a few drinks later if you want to join us."

And there it was, the mention of Dylan's name. Marco and Paul's mutual friend who had introduced them, the friend that in the break-up had chosen – after a brief, awkward period where they had all tried to stay friends – to stay with Paul. Hearing about Dylan tightened the knot forming in Marco's chest, a feeling further aggravated by the mention of Pier One, the dive of a bar they had all frequented once, known for its cheap beer and loose I.D. policy, and the place of so many memories, good and bad.

"I, uh, I can't," Marco finally managed to stammer, his throat tight, "I have plans with, uh… Sorry, I have plans."

With his boyfriend. Why hadn't he said with his boyfriend?

Marco silently cursed himself.

"No worries," Paul replied, attempting a sunny tone, "Text me if you change your mind though, we'd love to catch up… I miss you, Marco"

"Okay, 'bye" Marco said, quickly hanging up before he said something he would regret. As Marco snapped his phone shut and stared at the screen, it buzzed again. A text from Teddy: "Had to leave, paparazzi arrived. Text you later."

No kiss, no apology. This was too much. Marco was an understanding boyfriend, or at least, he tried to be. He understood that Teddy's father was a famous movie star, and that having pictures of his son and his boyfriend making out all over the gossip rags hadn't exactly done wonders for his public image, he understood that sneaking around was not Teddy's idea and that he probably hated it as much as Marco did. But Teddy had to also understand that today had been very important to Marco, and all he wanted was a congratulatory hug from his boyfriend. And Teddy wasn't even trying. So, without thinking about it, he texted Paul saying he would meet him and Dylan at Pier One that night. If he had thought about it, he might have wondered why Paul wanted to see him now, after six months of no contact. He might have asked how Paul could say he was proud of him, when Marco's soccer success had nothing to do with Paul, and a lot to do with how happy Teddy had made Marco in the last few months. But he couldn't have known then that Teddy's seemingly abrupt text was a ruse to divert attention away from the celebratory, romantic candlelit dinner he was planning for himself and Marco, and the lack of affection in the message was due to the fact he had been rushed by the sales assistant in the flower shop. They say communication is everything, but it's timing too. And sometimes, due to luck, fate or an unknown power, timing is just bad.


	10. Chapter 10

He didn't style his hair, he wasn't wearing cologne, and he'd left his date shirt – the one Teddy said went well with his eyes – in his closet at home, so Marco wasn't really doing anything wrong. Right? Maybe he was being naive but all he wanted was to catch up with some friends that he hadn't seen in a while. Okay, so one of those friends was his ex-boyfriend, his first boyfriend in fact, but the feelings now – on his part at least – were completely platonic. So when Teddy texted him on his way to bar, and asked him if he was able to come over, was it even unfair to tell him he had plans with old friends? It wasn't exactly a lie, but Marco knew that there was no way round it: he was intentionally misleading his current boyfriend about meeting up with his ex-boyfriend. Marco wasn't even sure if it mattered that his reason for doing so was merely to stop Teddy worrying about an innocent, friendly chat, rather than covering up an indiscretion. Marco couldn't help thinking it was a betrayal of sorts anyway. Still, he was at the bar now and he might as well go in. He pushed the familiarly heavy door open and was instantly confronted with his past; the sights and smells of the place he once knew. But instead of feeling nostalgic, a series of bad memories came into Marco's head; the time Paul got really drunk and left with a group of friends from his art class, leaving Marco and Dylan to search for him four hours, or the time Paul had taken Marco to see a gig there for his birthday, forgetting that the band was not his favourite group, but Dylan's – the band had been late, brief and obscure, and they had both been forced to pretend to have a good time. When Marco saw Paul sitting by himself across the bar, wearing the shirt Marco had lent him, and never got back, he wasn't sure if he was really seeing him, or it was still a memory. He shook his head, and saw Paul was still sitting there, smiling that old smile, the one that used to make him forget about whatever Paul had done to piss him off. But the past tense in that sense was very important.

"Hey," Paul called as Marco approached him, his voice dripping with charm.

"Hey," Marco responded, blushing as Paul hugged him and planted a large kiss on his cheek, a gesture of affection he liked to reserve for Teddy and his mother only.

"Where's Dylan?" Marco asked, worried that he has walked right into a trap.

"Dyl couldn't make it, something came up."

Dylan used to hate it when people called him Dyl, as if he was "some kind of friggin' herb", but again the past tense was important, who knew what Dylan liked anymore.

"Well," Paul said turning to him "Look's like it's just you and me, like old times. Can I get you a drink?"

It only then occurred to Marco that this had been the idea from the start.

"What are you playing at?" Marco spat, with no attempt to keep the anger from his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked, bewildered.

"I have a boyfriend, you know." Marco was speaking in low tones, but through clenched teeth.

"Well, no. I didn't know," Paul shrugged, and Marco realised some of his anger should be directed at himself.

"What are you doing meeting up with me if you have a boyfriend?" Paul seemed genuinely upset, and Marco knew he was partly in the wrong, but Marco was as yet unwilling to admit that he was partly at fault himself.

"I _**thought**_ I was meeting up with two old friends," Marco retorted, seeing his own naïveté now, "But I was clearly misled."

"Come on Marco, we aren't friends. We never were."

"That's not true," Marco said, but his tone was hesitant; he knew Paul was right.

"Level with me Marco, does your boyfriend even know you're here?"

"Yeah…" Marco's voice shook; he had been caught out.

"Okay, let me clarify," Unlike Marco's, Paul's voice was assured, and steady, "Does he know you're here with your ex?"

"No," Marco admitted.

"And why didn't you tell him?" Paul was almost gleeful now, but the answer he expected from Marco did not come. Instead, after a beat, Marco, looking to a far-off place, said, "Because I was mad at him, but he's my boyfriend, and I love him, so…"

Marco trailed off here, that was the first time he had said that, even to himself, but it had somehow sounded right.

"I've gotta go," Marco said with resolve, and turned towards the door.

"I thought you might," Paul nodded sadly, but understanding, although Marco had already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Teddy was in Marco's kitchen when his phone rang, tidying up what was intended to be dinner for him and Marco. Marco's mother, who had a huge spot for Teddy, was fussing around the kitchen, trying to comfort Teddy after the romantic evening he had planned, through no-one's fault exactly, had gone completely wrong.

"Hey," Teddy answered, trying not to let the disappointment show in his voice. "Where are you?"

Marco's mother turned sharply towards Teddy, "Is that Marco?"

"Was that my mom?" Marco asked, thoroughly confused, "Where are _**you?**_**"**

"Your house," Teddy paused, "Long story."

"Well, whatever… I'm glad you're there. Right now, I just want my boyfriend, and my own bed."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you the whole thing when I get back, I'm on my way now."

"Okay," Teddy was beaming now, then – suddenly remembering, "Oh my god, I forgot to ask, what did the scouts say?"

"Oh yeah," Marco said, he had completely forgotten about that himself, in fact that afternoon seemed almost like another life now, "It went great, he said I'm as good as in."

The excited cry that came from Teddy in reaction to this news was so loud that Marco was forced to hold the phone away from his ear, and his fellow bus passengers looked at him in confusion, but Marco was grinning from ear to ear, and it was all down to a certain blonde who was sitting in his kitchen. Yes, Marco thought to himself, it was time to go home.


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun peeked through the open curtains, waking Teddy, he realised they must have fallen asleep on the couch. Marco was still fast asleep, leaning on Teddy's arm, which was already numb. Still, Teddy left it there, preferring to watch Marco sleep peacefully. They had talked into the small hours about their relationship, and Marco had told him the full truth about the previous night; about his doubts, about Paul, and finally about what he had said – that Marco was in love with Teddy. The words had terrified Teddy at first, but Marco had reassured him that he didn't need to hear it back right away. Not for the fist time, Teddy thought that he had been incredibly lucky ending up with someone like Marco, who was so secure in their relationship he could wait for Teddy to be assured enough to tell him he felt the same. As Teddy watched Marco's sleeping form, he wondered if indeed, he might love Marco, but somehow, he felt that now wasn't the time to say it, and that he would know when it was. They had also talked about Teddy's father and how tired they were about the relentless sneaking around. Teddy suggested that if Teddy's father stopped denying the fact that he had a gay son, or edging around the subject, the press would stop trying to catch Teddy and Marco together. If Teddy's father simply told the truth, there would be no more story, and the paparazzi – and everyone else for that matter - would soon lose interest. And then, finally, they had fallen into a contended asleep, with Marco in Teddy's arms. As Teddy watched his boyfriend squirm in his sleep he couldn't help but think, what if his life had turn out differently? What if Teddy had been straight? It would have been easier for his father, and to be honest, it would have been easier for Teddy. But whatever the implications for his father's career, that life wasn't real. Instead of the gorgeous, slim girlfriend he had always been planned on, he had a muscular, handsome boyfriend. Looking at Marco, who began to stir awake, Teddy wondered if, without his planning on it, things had worked out quite perfectly.

"'Morning, gorgeous," Teddy whispered as Marco opened his eyes.

"Good morning… handsome," Marco smiled teasingly.

"You ready?" Teddy asked without thinking.

"For what?" Marco responded, sleepy and confused.

Teddy opened his mouth to answer but then realised that he didn't know, and wondered if it might be time to find out.

**THE END**


End file.
